This invention relates to track for model railways and has been devised with the general object of providing a track component or unit which, in association with one or more similar units, can be used alternatively to form straight or curved lengths of track as may be required.
A track system for model vehicles has to comprise, inter alia, straight sections of varying lengths and curved sections of varying radii to enable a circuit to be built within an available space.
It is expensive to tool up for these varieties of parts and it is difficult for the manufacturer to know how many of each to make relative to the others and equally for the retailer to know how many or each to buy. Further, the consumer is limited in the variety of circuits he can construct by the quantity of each section which he possesses.